Etcetc
etcetc is an independent music company based in Sydney, AustraliaGoogle Maps: etcetc. Focusing on signing, developing, and distributing music from a small selection of career artists, etcetc is the home to alternative and electronic bands PNAU, Mission Control, Lost Valentinos and Jump Jump Dance Dance. It is also the Australian home of different releases such as Mylo's Destroy Rock & Roll and The Knife's Deep Cuts. etcetc is manufactured and marketed in Australia and New Zealand by Universal Music Australia and operates with various international partners outside of its home territory. History Founded as a company in August 2008 by Andrew Jackson, Tim McGee and Richard Mergler, etcetc was originally launched in March 2007 as a trading name within the Ministry of Sound Australia business to focus on artist album projects until becoming fully independent. In 2004 when Jackson was A&R / Recordings Manager for Ministry of Sound Australia, he signed Mylo's Destroy Rock & Roll to the label. Released through EMI Australia, who Ministry were distributed by at the time, the album went on to achieve Gold status in Australia (currently awaiting ARIA certification). Later licenses included The Knife's Deep Cuts and critically acclaimed follow-up Silent Shout (named the #1 Album of the Year in 2006 Pitchfork: Top 50 Albums of 2006 by alternative media site Pitchfork Media), WhoMadeWho's self-titled debut, and Jenny Wilson's Love & Youth. In March 2007 after a successful run of album projects, Jackson and McGee decided to create a dedicated brand for these releases, named etcetc. The first release under the new brand was Digitalism's Idealism, in partnership with Virgin Music to whom the band were signed worldwide. In December 2007, Ministry of Sound Australia and etcetc changed distribution partners from EMI Australia to Universal Music Australia. The first release on etcetc through Universal was the self-titled comeback album from PNAU (a.k.a. Nick Littlemore and Peter Mayes, who later went on to produce the hugely successful Empire of the Sun album). Having signed the Sydney duo in 2007 and spending almost a year bringing the album mixes to completion with the help of producer and mix engineer Sam Littlemore3, etcetc released PNAU's third album in October 2007. In February 2008, etcetc signed Melbourne band Mission Control and released their debut EP soon after. Acclaimed as “sublime, understated pop” by The Sydney Morning Herald, the EP also converted Australian youth broadcast network Triple J as fans - earning Mission Control a feature as a Next CropTriple J: Next Crop, Ausmusic Month 08 artist for 2009. The accompanying film clip (for the title track) was directed by the production house Krozm. Mission Control are currently working on recording demos for their debut album for release in 2010. In October 2008, etcetc signed Sydney band Lost Valentinos to the label and started promotion on their debut album Cities Of Gold, produced over the previous two years in collaboration with producer Ewan Pearson. The first single was The Bismarck in December, released on tastemaker label Bang Gang 12 Inches, and then Serio in February 2009, featuring a video directed by video director Dave Ma. The single Midnights followed as a one-off release on Leo Silverman's boutique label Dummy, featuring remixes from Fan Death and Emperor Machine, and supported by a few select European performances received acclaim from NME, The Guardian Guardian New Band Of The Day: Lost Valentinos, and frequent plays from BBC Radio One's Zane Lowe. In September of that year, etcetc and Lost Valentinos ran a national promotion giving fans the chance to win a trip for two to Peru to discover the inspiration for the album Cities Of Gold, to coincide with the album's release on 09.09.09. Rare gold coins were distributed at performances around Australia, pointing recipients back to the band's website to enter into a treasure hunt to win the prize. This promotion was quickly followed by another for their next single Nightmoves. The project allowed fans to create and share their own unique music videos by recording augmented reality performances of each band member performing in their world. Artists * Jump Jump Dance Dance * Kristina Miltiadou * Lost Valentinos * Mission Control * PNAU Licensed Artists * Annie * autoKratz * Beni * Cassius * Cazals * Chew Lips * Chicken Lips * Clock Opera * Congorock * Crystal Fighters * Datarock * Digitalism * Donnis * Duck Sauce * Etienne de Crecy * Fever Ray * Florrie * Gamble & Burke * Grum * Heartsrevolution * Is Tropical * Jenny Wilson * La Roux * Logo * MSTRKRFT * Mylo * Oh No Ono * Phoenix * Ted & Francis * The Knife * Two Door Cinema Club * WhoMadeWho * Yelle Releases References External links * www.etcetc.tv * etcetc on Myspace Category:Music industry